


Back in time

by Tobslerone_uswnt



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobslerone_uswnt/pseuds/Tobslerone_uswnt
Summary: Tobin does all that she can to bring her back but will she succeed or be left worse off then she was before





	

**Author's Note:**

> An idea popped into my head and I kinda just went with the flow of it.

It was a normal Saturday night. Tobin had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. She didn't mean too. After taking up a couple of extra shifts at work Tobin was exhausted. Her best friend at work Allie, is soon to be having her first child so Tobin only thought of helping her out by covering her shifts for the next couple of months. She enjoyed working at Brian's. One of her close friends from college Morgan brian owned the place after her dad gave it to her as a Christmas present one year. She started working there during college to have some cash in her pocket. She graduated only recently leading her to find her own place. So for now while she's looking for a job working at Brian's really helps with paying the bills.

Tobin wakes up at unknown hour of the night to the sound of someone knocking at her front door. She slowly peels her self up from the couch noticing that fell asleep while watching TV. The knocking doesn't stop until Tobin tells them to wait a minute. She scrambles to turn of the Tv before rushing to open the door. Finally _shes's_ home. "

Hey Lex." She beams as she opens the door but is soon disapointed to find an officer at the foot of her door step.

"Oh sorry, Hello officer is there problem?"She asked confused. Did something happen while she was asleep? Did her car get broken into? She had many questions floating around her head as to why he was there.

He sighed before pulling his cap off, rubbing his head before placing his cap back on.

"Im sorry Mrs. Heath-" This could only mean one thing, something bad has happened to someone. Last time she checked her sisters and parents were all safe and healthy and her brother Jeff had come back from the war zone only recently.

"Im here to inform you that your-" Alex. That was all Tobin could think about. She could feel her gut turning and her heart racing. Then she realised Alex hadn't come home yet and by the darkness of the night it she could tell it was pretty late.

"-Wife has been killed in a horrific car accident. Im sorry for being the bearer of bad news. Im sorry for your loss." Tobin stood there frozen with shock. Her body didn't know how to respond.

"Uh Okay thank you." She said with no emotion.

the officer gave her a sadden smile before walking back to his car.

Tobin shakily walked back into her apartment and closed the door. Her head was a massive blur. She didn't know what to do. She walked back into the living room and sat back on the couch. She stared aimlessly at the wall for sometime before realising she hasn't checked her phone in a while.

She scavenges around the room trying to find her phone until she finds it it plain sight sitting on the coffee table.

She picks it up and sees Alex had left a voicemail four hours ago. She didn't think about listening to it, instead she called her. She didn't believe she was gone. She cant be gone. They were going to build a life together. Have little Alex's and Tobin's running around their back yard. They were going to grow old with each other.

After five rings it goes straight to her voicemail.

_Hey Its Alex here. Sorry im not on the phone at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you soon. Thanks._

Tobin kept ringing her over and over again. Hopping that the next time Alex would pick up, but she never did. Tobin then mindlessly calls Allie. After a couple of rings she picks up.

"Tobin why the hell are you calling me at this time of night?" She growled into the phone as Tobin just listened.

"Allie." Tobin croaked. Allie immediately knew something was wrong.

"Tobin is everything okay?" Tobin was silent for a few seconds. Unable to say the words.

"Shes gone Allie." She whispered.

"Who's gone?" Allie asked confused. Maybe Tobin had gotten drunk and Allie was on the receiving end of her drunken state.

"Allie Shes gone." Tobin cried out.

"Who Tobin?" She asked again.

"Shes gone Allie. Alex is fucking dead." She screamed before the sobs started to take over.

"Tobin im on my way over." That was the last thing said before the call ended.

Tobin rolled her self up into a little ball and just let everything out.

The love of her life was gone and

she didn't even get to say good bye.

 


End file.
